One game that is played that uses a ball and bat has been termed “half ball.” The bat is usually in the form of a stick such as a broomstick and the ball has typically been in the form of a half ball. The half ball may be provided by cutting a tennis ball in half or by cutting a small rubber ball in half. This half ball is thrown in a similar manner to the throwing of a baseball and the stick is used for batting the ball or disk.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show one prior art alternate version of a throwing object. FIG. 1 is a perspective view and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line 2-2 of FIG. 1. This ball, object or disk 10 is in the form of a cap-shaped member having a top wall 12 and an annular peripheral sidewall 14. On the outer surface of the sidewall 14, there is provided an annular ridge 16. The throwing object illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 is typically constructed of a plastic or relatively hard rubber material.
One of the problems associated with the object shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is that the rib 16, which functions somewhat as a reinforcing rib, interferes with the holding of the throwing object. It is typical to grasp the outer surface of the annular part of the object with one or more fingers and the presence of the rib 16 makes this difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved throwing object, particularly one that is for hitting by a stick in the playing of a game such as the conventional “half ball” game.